


a fear of

by riririn



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririn/pseuds/riririn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of a boy stranded on a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fear of

-hunger

  
He doesn’t want to die. (He doesn’t want the bastard to die.) Not here (not today). He wants to go home (but he doesn’t have one, so what-)  
-he wants is to get of this shitty, hellish rock, he wants something to eat (he doesn’t want to fear), he wants to live (live live live) –

  
and he wants the shitty asshole to live as well. (Because the bastard gave him all the food and oh shit, he hasn’t eaten anything in a shitty long time and -)

  
he’s hungry. (And afraid. But mostly hungry. And afraid of -)

  
hunger.

  
The damn geezer was so strong and now… he isn’t. He’s barely breathing. Not speaking. Not moving. But breathing. It’s good enough for now (it has to be). He bets he’s hungry (an asshole, a moron, a damn geezer, why did he do it, why, why, why would he -)

  
He wants to live. (And not be afraid. To not be afraid of what he fears the most right now, and he’s not even sure what he fears the most, the hunger or being alone and he’s so, so afraid and he doesn’t want to be and he fears-)

  
hunger. (He can’t help it, and oh shit, is he even still alive, don’t die, he doesn’t want to be alone and hungry and afraid, you shithead, don’t -)  
\- and that’s when he hears it –

  
(But even after

  
the fear’s still there, for now-)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, or pretend to own One Piece or any associated acts.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
